


стаккато

by bobbinredrobin



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/bobbinredrobin
Summary: склад зарисовок
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

«Харибда» взрезает пространство стремительным метеором, хотя кажется – висит на месте: в необъятных пучинах космоса она столь незначительна, что движение ее представляется иллюзией. Иногда она вздрагивает, словно раненый зверь, не успевая увернуться от мелких частичек космического мусора. Они колотят по обшивке, стремятся пробить ее, оставляют царапины и вмятины – но броня выдержит.

Внутри железного брюха «Харибды», словно во чреве древнего мифического чудища, лежит человек. Он заперт внутри стазисной камеры, высокотехнологичного гроба, он мертв, но это не окончательный приговор. «Харибда» бережет его. Им предстоит долгий, долгий путь.

*

Пробуждение сопряжено с болью. Я помню это из какой-то другой жизни — отстраненно, словно бы с чужих слов. Словно это произошло не со мной. Был другой Сири Китон. Это случилось с ним.

Время в космосе отсутствует. Корабельный компьютер отсчитывает часы – до сих пор настроенные на бортовое время «Тезея», — но в них нет никакого смысла. Я больше не веду им счет.

Вместо этого я слушаю радио. Отголоски из прошлого, далекие, тающие, хаотично перемешанные, бессмысленные, они отвлекают меня от боли, и я, как умирающий в пустыне, ловлю обрывки эфира, будто редкие капли росы.

Пробуждение сопряжено с голосами. К ним я уже привык. Они шуршат на задворках сознания, сливаются в сплошное полотно белого шума – временами их даже не получается различать.

Новый голос среди какофонии я замечаю не сразу, а когда все-таки замечаю — по кончикам скрюченных, высохших моих пальцев прокатывается волна болезненного тремора.

_Сири._ _Сири._

Тебя нет, говорю я вслух. Или кажется, что вслух – не то чтобы это имело хоть какое-то значение. Возможно, тебя никогда не было.

В глубине моего сознания Юкка Сарасти скалит в улыбке подточенные клыки.


	2. Chapter 2

Он длинный.

Это первая мысль, которая приходит в голову Сири Китону при встрече с Юккой Сарасти. Сири не удивляется этому факту, вовсе нет – просто отмечает. Сопоставляет. Каталогизирует.

Юкка Сарасти – длинный. Он стоит, сцепив руки за спиной – непривычно высокий, почти неестественно тонкий, слегка угловатый, словно палочник или бледный паук, замерший в ожидании добычи, — и растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке, слушая какие-то пояснения лингвиста (Джеймс, услужливо подкидывает КонСенсус, Сьюзан Джеймс, Банда Четырех, член экипажа «Тезея»). Его глаза покрывает черный визор очков, но Сири знает, что не будь их – он бы заметил в чужих зрачках звериный отблеск тапетума.

Со стороны Сарасти спокойный и пластиково-безразличный. Странно неподвижный – на его лице не вздрагивает ни единый мускул, когда Джеймс, забывшись, возбужденно взмахивает рукой.

Нечитаемый.

О нет – его профили буквально искрят информацией. Хищник, неслышно вопят они. Опасность. Спасайся.

Беги.

Все остальное тонет в хаосе животного страха, забивается белым шумом.

Наверное, он издает какой-то звук. Может, шумно вдыхает, а может, подошва его ботинка слишком громко скрипит по гладкому полу. Сири не уверен, что именно привлекает внимание вампира, но тот оборачивается – резко, вопит в живой части мозга что-то древнее и испуганное, слишком резко, слишком быстро, — и смотрит на него.

Взгляд заставляет Сири замереть на месте. Он смутно вспоминает эпизод из детства – они с Джимом на диване в гостиной, между ними раскрытая цветная книга о животных. Змеи, читает Джим вслух, могут загипнотизировать жертву взглядом. Заставить ее замереть. Представляешь, Сири?

Представляешь?

Он не ответил тогда. Сейчас ему хочется кивнуть.

Юкка Сарасти пару секунд разглядывает его, и Сири кажется, что за непрозрачной темнотой стекол его очков на мгновение мелькает рубиновый блик. Вдоль хребта вниз сползает слякотный холодок первобытного ужаса.

Сири Китон делает шаг назад.


End file.
